Sunset Serenity
by evanstyles
Summary: Alice and Oz dance in the moonlight. one shot.


**A/N: I wrote this for a competition and I just generally wanted to write some fluff, sorry to all who have been waiting for the next chapter of 'you', I will try to get it up ASAP to you all, until the have some Pandora hearts fluffles. Until the next time readers!**

Sunset Serenity.

The blonde haired boy watched as the sun slowly fell, casting a dim orange glow over the beautiful city. Most of the people had gone home or into taverns now. Oz lifted his nose and took in a breath, the smell of freshly baked bread and handpicked roses still lingered in the air from the previously bustling outdoor market. The city was almost silent except for the occasional person strolling home. Oz looked around, he was alone. He enjoyed these moments where he could sit and think alone. Alice had gone out, no doubt to eat something; and Gil was getting some rest in the inn that they were staying at. Oz let out a sigh and looked around again. He could hear a faint tapping of heels in the distance; he thought nothing of it and continued to stare off at the falling sun. Lower and lower it fell until it was just touching the horizon. The soft orange glow was now the only light source left, Oz was savouring every moment of this evening; it really couldn't get any better.

A hand reached over and tapped Oz on the shoulder. Oz turned his head to see a red sleeve. He followed the sleeve up to her face. It was Alice. She smiled down at him wordlessly and tugged at the material on his shirt.

"Hey Alice" Oz said with a slight smile while looking up at her.

"Come on," said Alice, "I've got a place for us to go and see."

Before Oz could respond he was pulled to his feet and was being dragged. He eventually got his footing and started running with her.

"Wait…Alice, where are we going?" Oz said, slightly out of breath.

"A place I found." She replied back simply.

As he was dragged he could just about see the outline of a forest. Nearer and nearer they came to it. Alice pulled him through the trees to a clearing in the forest. Oz looked around. All around him were trees that were blossoming with thick pink flowers; they rustled in the breeze gently. The sound seemed to wrap around Oz, taking him in and entrancing him. The smell of the sweet blossom lingered in the air. The sound of forest animals scurrying around could occasionally be heard from the trees. Oz was mesmerised by the pure beauty of it all. He had almost forgotten Alice was there.

"I found this place…I thought it was nice…and I thought you would like to see it." said Alice with a slight blush on her features. "I…I wanted to know how to dance, you know, for that party thing we have coming up, I-I need to know how to be a lady!" She blurted out in frustration, desperately looking for a reason to have brought Oz to this tranquil spot.

Oz blinked, he could not believe what he had just heard. Was she really asking…to dance with him? A small blush filled his cheeks as the thought crossed his mind. Of course he wanted to but, could he?

"W-Well…I would be happy to teach you." Oz said. He thought about the connotations about what he just said and blushed even more; his face turning red. Alice approached him and laid one of her hands on his shoulders and one in his hand.

Oz took her hand gently up to the correct position to dance in. He then, very shakily, laid a hand on her waist. Everything slowed down for Oz, his stomach was filled with butterflies as his hand traced along the girl's curves. He thought she was beautiful. Her hair moved slowly in the soft breeze, gently brushing against the hand that was rested on her waist. Oz's eyes slowly met hers, those beautiful purple eyes. Oz found himself becoming lost in her appearance; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Oz? You're supposed to be teaching me how to dance." Alice said quietly. This snapped Oz out of his trance and he started guiding her with his own movements. She fell in to step perfectly, much to the surprise of Oz. She looked like she had been practising, but if that was true why did she want to dance with Oz? He pushed this thought from his mind and kept guiding her in the dance. As he was dancing he started to pull her closer until their bodies were touching gently. They locked gazes and smiled at each other. In their trance they lost track of what they were doing and Alice stepped back on to a log, she stumbled over, bringing Oz down on top of her.

Oz blushed at his position on top of the girl and he froze, unable to move. He quickly shook this and rolled off of her, sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "I...I mustn't have been looking where I was leading you." He looked down.

Alice sat up too, looking at Oz, smiling gently. They locked gazes again. This time it was different. Alice looked back with something Oz couldn't place, something he had not seen in her eyes before. Oz realised their hands were still in each other's; fingers entwined and resting on Oz's leg. The feeling filled Oz again, his stomach filled with butterflies. He found him leaning in slightly towards Alice, eyes now on her lips. As he slowly leaned in, Alice mirrored his movements. The two bodies slowly moved towards each other.

Their lips slowly connected in a gentle kiss. Alice raised her free hand to rest on Oz's shoulder, letting her eyes slide closed. Oz let his hand rest on her cheek as he kissed her, his heart was on fire. He never thought this would happen. He felt suspended in time as his lips moved gently against the girl's. He had never felt this way before.

Alice broke the kiss first, keeping their foreheads together. "O-Oz?" She said shakily to him.

"Yes…Alice?" Oz whispered back to her.

"I…I love you." She said in a hushed tone.

"I love you too." Oz breathed against her. Their lips connected again, they moved gently and with tender care. Oz had never felt this way about someone before, he was sure it was love.

Time stood still as the star-crossed lovers expressed their feelings to one another through this act of passion. Not a sound was heard in the clearing. The heavens had put on a display of a meteor shower as the moon shone done on the couple. They both had so much ahead of them and so much to do. But in this moment it didn't matter. In this moment they were one. In this moment, they were whole.


End file.
